Done
by TopazHeart
Summary: AU. Elizabeth loses her comportment when faced with Lydia's unthinking ways.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had an idea that I wanted to get down. I haven't check it for grammatical errors of any type. You have been warned. I would appreciate a comment but to be honest I'm not interested in any criticism on this as I wrote it in about 30 min at 4:45am.

Full of righteous indignation and holy anger Elizabeth arose to face her sister. "How dare you?" She spoke in a low even voice, one none present had ever heard out of the sweet genteel young lady before them. Lydia simply ignored her, "Oh la, how droll Lizzy has become since marrying Mr. Darcy. Don't you think so Kitty."

Kitty looked from Lydia to Elizabeth and back again. Since Lydia had eloped, Kitty spent a considerable amount of time contemplating the ill choices her younger sister was prone to and made herself and her sisters a vow to improve her mind and mend her former ways. In the spirit of her new outlook, she answered Lydia thusly, "Lydia, I do not agree with you. You had us all concerned with the way you took off with Mr. Wickham, had you not been found we would not have been able to marry. You would have destroyed us all. It is not some grand joke as you called it."

"Oh not you too, Kitty." Lydia''s annoyance began to show. "How jealous you all are that I got to have so much fun..."

What Lydia's next words were no one would ever know for at that moment Elizabeth's hand came down across her cheek. Lydia fell to the floor holding her face as Elizabeth stood over her.

Lydia was so stunned she could not speak. Even Mrs. Bennet held her tongue.

"Lizzy you must contain yourself.," cried Jane.

"No, Jane. I don't think I shall. I am done with her. I will quit her and from this moment forward will hear nothing else from her. She cares not what she has done to this family with her selfish ways and her stupidity and I want none of it. You allow her to act the part of a fool with no repercussions while we bore the shame for having a sister comport herself thusly and yet you sit there ready to scold me for some perceived offense that you have against me, mother. Well have at me, let me hear my latest transgressions. How have I grieved you? Was it I who had you layed upon your sick bed with grief and worry? Was it I who had you crying over ruination and yet you coddle this... this fool of a girl who pretends at being a woman.

"Lizzy!" Jane attempted once more to calm her sister.

"I am done!" she shouted. "Absolutely done," she spoke as if she had run out of breath. All present stared upon her as she looked at Lydia who had not risen, cried or scarcely made a sound since being struck.

Lizzy stepped over Lydia's form as if she were a stick on the dirt road and proceeded to the door. She quit the room leaving her sisters, aunts and mother in shocked silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so in this AU (alternate universe) Darcy and Elizabeth married before the Lydia/Wickham drama. I didn't intend for a Chapter 2 but one presented itself just the same, and for the reviewer who asked if D&E were married would he withdraw support...I'll just say that was a question I asked myself when I was writing Chapter 1. :)

Jane arose from her seat and headed toward the door. "I will check on Lizzy," she said before quitting the room.

Lydia was all astonishment. "Check on Lizzy, who will check on me," she whined.

Mary, tired of Lydia's antics spoke up, "It is written in the Proverbs, 'He that spareth his rod hateth his son: but he that loveth him chastenth him betimes.' Thusly, it must be concluded that Lizzy loves you a great deal. I for one greatly desire to express my love for you as well." Lydia gasped not expecting such an admission.

" After all Lydia, 'loss of virtue in a woman is irretrievable and one false step involves her in endless ruin... and not only her but her sisters as well. Had our uncle not found you, had he not made that fiend to marry you you would have damned us by your thoughtless actions." Mary was unaware that as she spoke her voice elevated and drew the attention of the men in Mr. Bennett's library.

"What has happened here," Mr. Bennett asked upon entrance. "Lydia, why are you sprawled upon the floor?" Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner entered behind him.

Lydia began to affect tears when Kitty suddenly arose. "Lydia, your false tears will move no one save our dear mother and perhaps our Aunt Philips; therefore, please be so kind as to cease in your dramatic efforts until I have quit the room entirely. Mary, would you care for a turn about the garden? She asked as she made her way to the door.

Mary arose and accompanied Kitty out of doors where they walked arm in arm, as they strolled in silence fuming over Lydia's behavior.

Mr. Darcy looked about the room not seeing Elizabeth he turned to the only remaining sensible female present. Mrs. Gardiner where is Mrs. Darcy?

"She went out for fresh air; Jane is with her," Mrs. Gardiner replied.

Elizabeth by this time had headed in the direction of Oakham Mount with Jane closing upon her heels.

"Lizzy?" she called from behind.

"Dear Jane, please, I beg you leave me be. I apologize if you were offended by my actions but I cannot apologize for what I have done. I know that you believe in all that is good and that Wickham is a decent man and Lydia an innocent girl who saw no folly in her actions. Well, I tell you he is a rake and she is a fool I will no longer suffer. I see upon your brow that my manner causes you grief but when I think that had Mr. Darcy and I not already been wed she could have very well destroyed my happiness. Oh thank Heaven he is not as he once was or her actions would have caused me the greatest love and joy that could ever be imagined and when I think if Bingley were a lesser man, you two would not soon be united in matrimony because of Lydia's selfishness. Jane, that causes me no end of pain and sorrow. How dare she jeopardize the happiness of the dearest person in the world. Think of Kitty and Mary, they may yet have to suffer because of Lydia's ways."

"Oh Lizzy, my dear sweet sister. You over worry. No true harm has happened. You are well married and I will be shortly. Surely the new sphere we will be privy to will aid Kitty and Mary to make good matches in spite of Lydia's behaviour." Lizzy's emotions over took her and she sobbed.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy called out. Lizzy quickly attempted to dry her eyes.

"Elizabeth, whatever is the matter?" Mr. Darcy asked with great feeling. His wish at that moment was for solitude so that he could draw her into his arms. Jane knowing her sister as she did took her leave of the couple.

"Mr. Darcy, I fear Lizzy is a touch overwrought at the moment and I am not as great a walker as she. Would you continue on in my stead?"

Mr. Darcy bowed to Jane, "It would be my honor, Miss Bennett."

Jane turned and headed to the manor as Mr. Darcy turned toward Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy looked into Elizabeth's eyes and held her gaze until she broke away. He embraced her and what stiffness was held in her frame quickly melted away as she leaned into him.


End file.
